


Periculum

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: periculum - Latin for "risk"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I just really enjoy writing things that hardly anyone is going to read but I can't get enough of these two men together, they're just so, as Rizzo called them, a double beef patty special. 100% angus certified. What more could you possibly want? I'm writing this instead of fixing my problems or something more worthwhile, so y'all are all just gonna have to ride the struggle bus with me.

“Another!”

The shot is gone practically the moment Henry picked it up, and Jared is seriously starting to wonder about his liver’s health. That’s the fourth one in ten minutes, on top of two beers and a dram of whiskey that had been bought for him by a stranger, just because she thought Henry was sexy. Jared isn’t going to tell his boyfriend to stop drinking, but he’s also the one responsible for him tonight. There’s not even an occasion  _ to  _ be drinking this much, except for it’s a Friday night and Henry and his mates are all in the mood to get loudly, immensely, drunk.

Jared pushes him his own shot, deciding that vodka isn’t his drink of choice tonight and goes back to nursing his beer. This night had been about him getting to know Henry’s friends better, considering that they’re actually, officially, dating now. So far, they haven’t spoken to him much, instead carrying on conversations about rugby and field stats that Jared had given up to try and follow when he was sober - now they’re just confusing, and the drunker they get, the more he hears information getting repeated.

At least they’re good guys, or Jared wouldn’t be here. They don’t apparently care that Henry is dating a guy, and Jared finds that to be a relief. They’re all burly, tall guys, any one of them having biceps that are more than adequate to aid in the crushing of heads, if need be. Yeah, Jared is  _ really  _ glad that they aren’t homophobic, or this would be a far worse situation than Jared has ever been in.

Henry gets up from his seat on wobbly knees, only to come back down a moment later. “Ah, shit, help me up, Jared?” He leans back against Jared’s body, laying his head on his shoulder. Like it’s going to make him more charming and not just… drunk.

It works, somehow, mostly due to the blush creeping down his neck and under the half-unbuttoned top of his shirt. 

“And where exactly are we going?” Jared scoots him out, keeping his hand in the small of Henry’s back. Henry stands, a little more firm this time, and immediately snakes his fingers through Jared’s.

“Water. Um… please?” His goofy, glassy eyed smile does funny things to Jared’s heart, and he manages to get him to a not crowded spot at the bar. A couple of Henry’s lads are on either side of them, and they clap Henry on the back when he drops onto the seat.

“Think you might need a breath of fresh air, Henry.” This comes from Ben, just as Henry swoons forward and nearly faceplants into the bar top. “What do you say, Jared, give him a walk around the parking lot?”

Jared stands behind him, hugging Henry as much for the contact to keep him upright. “Think he’s got to make that decision.” He watches Henry down the water, than immediately sends it back for a refill.

“Just need to slow down a bit, is all. Not gonna break or anything.” His confidence is inspired, but Jared doesn’t quite buy it. He’s known Henry long enough now that he can tell when he’s trying to convince himself that he’s not as fucked up as he thinks he is.

Jared kisses the back of his head and slips his hand under his shirt, grazing his nipple. “Just tell me if you need to, okay?”

Instead of replying, Henry turns his head and pulls Jared in for a poorly-angled, tongue sucking kiss, tasting like yeast and the burn of liquor, right in front of everyone. A couple people whoop, Ben laughs loudly enough to make Jared’s bones rattle, and James mutters something that sounds an awfully lot like “there’s our boy.”

Jared is starting to remember why PDA isn’t ever going to be his thing, at least not in a crowded, drunk bar.

But Henry’s tongue is just too fucking tempting to not indulge in for a moment.

Henry finally lets him go, and even with three beers in him, Jared can still feel the blood rushing south to fill his cock, a dirty, aggravatingly loud part of his mind telling him that he wants to do that again.  _ Needs  _ for everyone to see Henry claim him, even if neither of them should be trying to make any important decisions right now. He doesn’t want to do or say anything that might be regretted when sober, if he can help it.

“Think I like that better from the front,” Jared says, still bent awkwardly over Henry’s shoulder. He shouldn’t have said anything, because Henry gets this downright  _ evil  _ glint in his eye, and orders a shot of tequila.

“Lots of things are better from the front .” Henry stands up, pressed so close to Jared that he knows he can feel his growing erection, and dammit, these slacks don’t exactly hide much, only Henry’s too fucking hot and Jared wants to know what he’s doing to do with that shot. “And need I remind you, darling, that you get particularly loud when I’m behind you.”

Before Jared can reply, Henry pops the slice of lime into his mouth, downs the shot, and then sucks the lime dry - all the while with it still between Jared’s lips. Apparently the salt of Jared’s sweat is  _ more  _ than sufficient, because Henry looks awfully damned satisfied with himself when he plucks the lime from Jared’s mouth and licks the taste of him from his lips. 

Christ on the  _ mountain  _ that’s far hotter than it has any right to be, and every last part of it was for Jared. 

If there is a heaven, then Jared suspects that it has an endless supply of Henry consuming liquor in pants-droppingly hot ways. His mouth is still tingling from the ghost of Henry’s tequila, and it takes him a moment to realize that Henry’s trying to say something to him.

“C’mon, Jared, let’s go out for a bit.” He subtly manages to cup Jared’s crotch on the way to holding his hand, and Jared nods, blood thundering so loudly in his ears that he doesn’t even notice the hoots and whistles that accompany their exit.

Apparently, this bar is  _ way  _ friendlier to this sort of thing than Jared had originally thought. 

The sluggish, late summer air clings to Jared like a heavy coat, making him sweat even further. Henry clings to him for support, interspersed with poorly aimed kisses and attempts to grab Jared’s ass. Jared can’t exactly bat him away - it’s either that or drop him - but he needs to at least  _ try  _ and shape up; he’s the one solely responsible for putting himself in this position.

“Why don’t we go that way?” Henry does an admirable job of not slurring, pointing to the space between the bar and the next shop. It’s narrow and dark, probably full of nasty surprises, and Henry is already starting to wander in that direction, apparently having decided that he’s got enough soberness left to be free.

Jared follows, quickly slipping his hand back into Henry’s. “What’s special about over here?” 

Henry gives him a playful smirk, tilting his head towards the darkness. “You’ll see, c’mon.”

There is absolutely nothing remarkable about this space, beyond the fact that it’s relatively obscured from the casual observer, the noise from the bar is muffled, and there isn’t much to see save for a patch of brick wall that Henry seems to be entranced by - and Jared finds himself being very quickly shoved up against it.

Suddenly, Henry doesn’t seem so drunk anymore.

“Gotten my fair share of head out here, babe - but now that  _ you’re  _ here…” Henry kisses him hungrily, fingers twisted in the front of Jared’s button down (he hadn’t bothered changing out of his work clothes) and cupping his bulge, making Jared see stars. His mind supplies him with a ton of knee-weakening images, all of them having to do with Henry’s head against this wall with some anonymous guy on his knees, draining his cock for all they’re worth. He should be jealous, probably, but Henry is here with  _ him,  _ and before there was a them, well, Jared can’t be too mad.

It’d be a shame if Henry  _ hadn’t  _ been getting any.

Jared swears he can still taste a little bit of lime as Henry’s tongue plunges into his mouth, vaguely wondering if this is the right call to make right now; neither of them are sober, they’re very definitely in public, and Jared is starting to hand over the keys to his dick without really meaning to.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared sees a dark shape at the end of the alley, which means that this fun is about to be over, he’s going to jail, bye-bye Ph.D program-

“Everything okay, Henry?”

He recognizes Ben’s voice, and that’s when he realizes he’s standing guard, all so that Henry can get a minute with him.

That’s  _ hot. _

“More than,” Henry calls back, and pulls Jared’s bottom lip between his teeth. “Wanna suck your cock, Jared.”

Christ, between the timbre of his voice and that outrageously sexy accent, Jared isn’t going to  _ need  _ anything else to get him there - but it would be rude to decline the offer. And… Jared has never gotten his dick sucked in public. Or beyond anything more exciting than the living room in their apartment, but for whatever reason, Henry has made it his personal goal to make Jared’s sex life not only active but  _ fun  _ as well, and fuck it, he’s horny and Henry is already dropping to his knees.

“ _ Yes _ .”

Henry spends a few minutes mouthing at the outline of his hard-on, fingers working to get Jared’s shirt completely untucked at the same time. Jared grabs hold of some of those luscious, dark locks, long enough now that they’re curling at the ends. Henry with short hair is drop-dead hot, but with this carefree, shaggy mane? It’s more than flesh and blood can handle, making him look like some romanticized Greek god, all rippling muscle and lurid sensuality.

And Henry certainly doesn’t fucking mind when Jared tugs at it and presses his nose to his body, signaling that he had better fucking  _ get on with it. _

“Pushy shit,” Henry mutters - but he does get the message. Deftly he undoes Jared’s belt and fly, pulling his pants and boxer briefs down until they’re below Jared’s knees, cock swinging out, fully hard and leaking in the heavy air.

It’s nothing compared to the wet, perfect heat of Henry’s mouth as he swallows his cock, looking up at Jared with those stormy blue eyes like he’s worshiping in the sanctum of the temple. How it’s fucking possible to feel cherished and filthy at the same time, Jared will never know - but that’s just how it is with Henry, and he’s hopelessly addicted to it.

Like it’s a  _ bad  _ thing.

Henry will swear up and down that he likes eating ass more than giving head but Jared’s convinced that’s less of a horse race than Henry lets on, because there’s been enough mornings now when he’s awakened to Henry going down on him, head bobbing up and down under the covers as he tries to get him up before his alarm goes off. He thrives off of giving pleasure, and Jared has yet to find the limit to just how much he can receive, especially since Henry goes for the fucking gold every single time. 

“Fuck, Henry, don’t fucking stop.” Jared wants to thrust into his mouth, make the wet, slurping noises and spit Henry’s working up grow even more, not doing a bad job considering that he’s as drunk as he is. Henry hums, opening his throat up, holding Jared to the root before he backs off just enough to get a hand between Jared’s body and his mouth to start milking him properly.

If Jared  _ does  _ die in this alleyway, then it’ll be a happy, glorious death. Let the story run with his dick hanging out of his pants, there’ll be a smile on his face when it happens.

Jared gets louder and louder, no longer concerned about being caught. Henry gives and gives, edging the head of his cock until he can’t fucking take it anymore, pulling Henry’s hair hard enough for it to fucking hurt as he comes in his mouth, head pressed against the cool brick wall, shaking with every pulse. There’s not enough air left in his lungs to say anything by the time he finishes, feeling as though he’s just had an out of body experience that left him not quite able to settle back into his bones.

Henry gets up, mouth closed - he hasn’t swallowed yet, which means.

Fuck.

_ Fuck. _

Swapping his own come in an alleyway is officially the kinkiest thing that Jared has yet done, right up until Henry spits some of it, loaded with spit, into his hand and coats the insides of Jared’s thighs with it before turning him around and pressing him up against the wall, his thick cock freed of his shorts and sliding hotly between Jared’s legs.

“Promise I’ll fuck you proper when we get home, Jared, just you and me - but I want people to hear how loud you get for me, know that I’ll be walking back into that bar with  _ your  _ taste in my mouth.” He thrusts and thrusts, leaking enough of his own precome to make the job that much easier. “A hundred hot bodies in that room, Jared, and I’ll always walk out with you.”

For whatever reason, the praise is nearly enough to make Jared sob, his dick still hard and Henry’s body warm as an overworked furnace. He’s got his arms around Jared’s middle, face buried in his neck, his grunts growing in volume until he slams forward, painting the wall with his come, spurt after thick spurt spattering between them. A lot of it ends up on Jared’s legs, dripping into the fabric pool of his pants where they’ve gone down between his ankles. He’s coated in Henry, his scent, his come - all of it.

Jared finds himself wanting that so constantly that he aches, and he can’t help turning around and pulling Henry in for another tongue-heavy kiss,  _ having  _ to have him.

“I want you so goddamn bad, Henry.” Jared isn’t even sure how he wants him, just that he does.

“You have me, Jared, you know that.” Henry gives his cock another tug, swaying unsteadily now that the lust-charged air between them has dissipated a little. “Think I’ve accomplished my goal tonight, want to get out of here and cross drunk sex off the bucket list?”

Henry’s insane bar tab aside, drunk sex turns out to be a lot more fun that Jared ever could have imagined.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there won't be anything happening with Dr. McAvoy in this chapter, that doesn't mean he isn't coming back. I just have to figure out a reasonably believable way to get him in between Jared and Henry that isn't completely convoluted; but it's porn, and it's fiction, so literally anything can happen. In fact, I wasn't planning on including him at all, but that episode of SNL happened, with him in a kilt, and.. yeah. I can't help myself, can I.

“Jared, have you got your test ready for review?”

Jared’s head snaps up from the papers he was grading, his reading glasses nearly sliding off his nose when he sees Dr. McAvoy standing in the doorway of his (very, very small) office. He looks  _ incredible  _ today, his kilt matching perfectly the dreamy blue of his eyes. He’s got this wry little smirk on his face, like he knows he caught Jared off guard just by nature of being drop-dead sexy.

Rollerblading Christ, what is it with the gorgeous men from the UK who seem to be taking over his life? Not that he’s ever hoped for his hopeless crush on Dr. McAvoy to go anywhere, but still - maybe it’s the accents the do it for him.

Jared clears his throat and quickly ducks his head to rifle through his bag. “Uh...I will. After my class, promise. Still have to put a couple of finishing touches on it.” He gives Dr. McAvoy the full Padalecki Dimples, as Jensen calls them, and tries not to think about whether or not he’s wearing anything under that kilt. In his fantasies, he doesn’t, but he’s not exactly up to speed on Scottish culture.

Not that he would mind spending a couple of hours with his  _ unfairly  _ gorgeous department head. Yeah, he’s nearly a foot shorter than Jared, but height differences don’t matter that much when you’re  _ that  _ pretty.

Dr. McAvoy nods, and his eyes linger on Jared for a moment longer than what feels like professional interaction, and alright, he  _ definitely  _ doesn’t have time to unpack that look right now - because he doesn’t have the test with him.

It’s still at home, on his desk, more than halfway not quite all the way done, because last night he had let Henry edge him instead of doing his schoolwork. In fact, he had never actually come, because Henry is a torturous bastard and Jared is a complete and total slut for the particular brand of torment he likes to dole out.

How the hell he’s not managed to cream his pants the second he’d seen Dr. McAvoy in his door is beyond him - but he really does need that test, and he definitely doesn’t have time to run home and get it.

Only one option left.

Henry picks up on the second ring, and Jared can hear the smile in his voice. “I was just thinking about you, babe.”

Jared laughs, hand automatically going to his cock, chubbing up already because Henry’s voice provokes a Pavlovian-automatic arousal. “Yeah, I need a favor. One I’ll owe you a free pass on that thing you wanted to try the other night.”

“I’m listening - intently.”

Jared swallows, wondering if he can get away with jerking one out just so that he can get through the rest of his lectures today. “In my room, on my desk, there’s a stapled stack of papers. I need you to bring that to me as soon as you can.”

He can hear Henry’s footsteps as he walks there, along with his deep voice humming to Beethoven. “There’s a lot of stapled paper here, be more specific.”

“Should be on the very top of the pile on the… left. Yeah.”

“Underneath your Fleshlight.”

Crap.

Jared blushes, hoping that he didn’t get lube or worse on it unintentionally - Henry had been using it on him last night and he’d been in such a rush this morning he hadn’t put it back in his bedside table. “Yeah, uh… that’s it. I wouldn’t ask, but Dr. McAvoy wants to go over it with me after class.”

“The Scottish twink dilf?”

Like Jared needed the fucking reminder. “I told you that in strict confidence, babe.”

“Just quoting your words. I’ll be there soon - are you in your office?”

“For another ten minutes.” Less if he sneaks into the bathroom and finishes what Henry started last night. He doesn’t need to walk into class all flush-faced, but… the need is getting to be urgent, especially if he’s going to have extended conversation with Dr. McAvoy. Thanks to Henry’s self-confidence building, he can try to flirt with him. Or...something. Dr. McAvoy is single, to the eternal consternation of Jared and more than a few of his fellow t.a.s - and for whatever reason, he feels like Henry would  _ encourage  _ him to make a pass at him.

Not that it wouldn’t result in his immediate termination, but Jared is horny and he’s reasonably sure that Dr. McAvoy was checking him out. Alright, yes, he’s been filling out his sweaters more lately, thanks to Henry’s meticulous efforts during his shoulder workouts. Jared’s never been super buff, but it’s nice to start looking something other than ropey.

Right as Jared is about to start composing an excuse to Dr. McAvoy as to why he doesn’t have his test with him, Henry shows up with his motorcycle helmet under one shoulder and Jared’s test in the other, grinning triumphantly. “I saw your hot professor on my way in.”

Jared gets up, not particularly caring that Henry’s getting a full view of his erection - he’s mostly responsible for it anyway. “I really don’t need him knowing that that’s what I call him when he’s not around, so you know, keep your voice down.”

“I rather like you loud.” Henry steps closer to the desk, eying Jared from head to toe, even if he is in full blown flustered academic mode. “And I brought something else for you.”

“Henry, I really don’t have time…” Jared takes the test and stuffs it into his bag, and when he looks up, he sees Henry standing there with the Fleshlight in his hand. His eyes go wide, because this  _ can’t  _ happen right now, not when he can barely close his door and much less lock it, and Henry just looks really fucking good today, with his helmet hair and cheeky grin, knowing full well what he’s done. How the hell this is anything remotely close to fair, Jared can’t piece together. He’s horny, desperate, and bordering on late to class.

Henry finally makes it around the edge of his desk, licking his lips. “You want to come, Jared.” He’s put his voice in the right place, that perfect pitch where Jared will do  _ anything  _ to please him. “I want to  _ make  _ you come.”

Jared can feel his defenses lowering, shutting down all the cautious parts of his brain. “Yes, I do.”

“I know, Jared.” Another little bit closer, followed by Henry reaching for his zipper and slowly lowering it. “You’ve wanted it for so long, haven’t you? Haven’t been able to think about anything else all day.

Jared doesn’t  _ dare  _ move as Henry’s strong fingers get through the fly of his boxer briefs, fishing his weeping cock out through the fly of his slacks. Henry strokes him, up, down, up down, appreciating Jared’s girth with a languidness that he  _ absolutely  _ doesn’t have the time for.

“Henry,  _ please _ .” He struggles to keep his voice down, knowing full well that the walls in this part of the building aren’t particularly thick, and Dr. McAvoy’s office is but a couple doors down from his at the end of the hallway…

Shit, what if he hears Jared come? Can he?

“Mmm, that’s it darling.” Henry pulls lube out of his pocket and squirts some into his hand, moving slowly so that Jared feels  _ everything.  _ “Think your hot professor has ever done this, thinking about  _ you? _ ” He unscrews the cap of the toy, sliding it slowly down Jared’s now lube-sticky shaft by seemingly  _ millimeters.  _ “I bet he has, how couldn’t he.”

Henry starts to stroke him, moving closer so that he’s pointing Jared’s cock up rather than forward, angling for a kiss that Jared surrenders completely to. It feels so fucking surreal, to be receiving the full treatment from Henry in his fucking  _ office,  _ no matter that in exactly ninety seconds he’s going to be late. He’s never so much as kissed anyone in here, much less engaged in what is very quickly becoming a very heated encounter.

Well...not the full treatment, but damned close enough to it. Henry’s touching him, and fuck if it doesn’t feel amazing. The ridges inside of his Fleshlight are far more pronounced for whatever reason today, and each one is milking him, a step closer to blowing his brains out through his cock. He kind of wants that, to be all muzzy and happy for the rest of the day.

Henry backs off the kiss, pulls the Fleshlight up, and then without bothering to tell Jared what he’s doing, slides his own cock in next to Jared’s. Henry feels enormous and hot, fused together inside the toy, drawing Jared even closer when he starts to move it up and down. 

“Can you imagine him between us, Jared? Filled up with both of our cocks, that sexy arse exposed? Bet he doesn’t wear a damn thing under that kilt, just waiting for you to come along and take what you want.” Henry groans, loud enough that it’s likely to be heard down a floor too. He’s starting to not care anymore, just so long as he gets what he wants - and if Dr. McAvoy walks in on them, so much the better - Jared could rope him in. It certainly doesn’t help that Henry is feeding his fantasy without shame, supplying Jared with enough material to wank over for the next, oh, thousand times or so.

“I’m close,” Jared moans, after what feels like an eternity; it’s barely been a minute, but Henry hasn’t sped up, letting the friction and the dirty words from his mouth do the work for him. Jared fucks up into the toy, frotting with Henry in such a way that the double edged sword of their cocks pressed up against each other and the toy itself render him completely unable to stop his orgasm, and he has to bite  _ hard  _ into Henry’s mouth to keep himself quiet, eyes closed and groaning when Henry bites back through his own climax. His mouth waters, having gotten so used to tasting afterwards with him that he’s already getting himself ready for it - only there’s no time.

Henry manages to pull the toy off without getting a single drop on the carpet, keeping it tilted so that nothing leaks out. Jared knows that it was a huge load he just dumped in it, and Henry, well, Henry comes buckets every time, no matter how long it’s been between orgasms. 

“I’ll take care of that when I get home.” He doesn’t sound relieved, just charged up and ready for more. “But don’t worry - I’ll take lots of pictures for you.” Henry seals that promise with a knee-melting kiss, right before he drops to the ground before Jared and swallows him whole, cleaning him up with his mouth and tongue.

Jared  _ really  _ has to go now, loath as he is to take his cock out of Henry’s mouth. Why is it that this man always leaves him wanting more, no matter how much he gets?

“That was a dirty trick, putting James...I mean Dr. McAvoy in between us.” Jared hurriedly gathers his things up while Henry rearranges himself. “You aren’t mad about uh… you know.”

“You being hot for him? I’m not blind, Jared, and I can’t exactly say that I’m innocent in not lusting after a coworker.” Henry picks up his helmet and makes sure the Fleshlight is well hidden under the side of his riding jacket. “But you do know that you’re my one and only right? I realize now that I never actually said that but… when it’s like this, Jared, I’m a one man...man.”

Jared smiles, and can’t resist one more come-salty kiss. “I know, Henry. I trust you.”

“Me too.”

They rest their foreheads together, and Jared closes his eyes for a moment. “I’m so fucking late now.”

“Yes, you are - now go. I’ll think about how I want to cash in on that thing I mentioned while I lie in your bed and jerk off for the rest of the afternoon.”

Henry swats him on the ass to get him out of his office, and of course, Dr. McAvoy is right down the hallway, coming back with the interdepartmental mail bag, grinning when he sees Jared’s flushed face and Henry’s smug look.

“I’ll see you later, Jared.”

Jared smiles, and Henry pinches his bottom. “Lucky you, darling.”

Henry walks him all the way to his classroom door, where of course, his students have all shown up right on time. “Guess this is goodbye for now.”

“Doesn’t mean we have to make it hurt, though.”

Throwing caution to the wind, Jared crashes their mouths together, right in front of his students, fingers cupping the back of Henry’s head so that he can lick into his mouth. It lasts three seconds, and then Jared shoves him away with a triumphant grin - made even better by the awed expression on Henry’s face.

Yeah, his confidence has grown significantly, and it’s thanks completely to the efforts of the man he just tongue-fucked in the hallway.

And no, much to his annoyance, there is no blowjobs exchanged in Dr. McAvoy’s office - but by the time he finally gets home later that night, Henry is in for the ride of his fucking life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS WATERSPORTS/PISS PLAY*
> 
> If this is not your thing, turn back now. If it is, proceed without caution. I couldn't help myself, so... bear witness to my trash fire.

There are some pretty major differences between the gym Henry works at, and the one Jared likes to attend. Namely, Henry’s a contractor for a national chain, and gets paid national chain wages. It’s across town, and is… nice. Like really, really nice. Jared almost feels bad for sweating inside it, but everything is bright and well-maintained and is as beautiful as the people who use it, too. Being here with Henry is like a dream, watching him move happily in his natural environment, all smiles and rippling muscle as the grey of his Underarmour workout shirt gets more and more sweat stained.

With that comes an infuriatingly intoxicating scent, and there’s been a couple times since this workout started that Jared has lost count of his set repetitions, all due to Henry standing close and trying to find that perfect balance between personal trainer and boyfriend - maybe it’s just a product of the environment he’s in, an automatic response to being in this place. Like when Jared steps into the humanities building on campus; he’s not some super nerd who knows far too much about Victor Hugo, but a king, a wealth of knowledge and insight at his disposal that more than one person can and does appreciate. He’s not prideful about it, not really, but he’s not afraid to use what he knows.

Much like what Henry is doing now, holding his feet while he does crunches, his curly locks pasted to his forehead with sweat as bass-heavy rap music plays over the loudspeakers. See, there isn’t anything like this at Jared’s regular gym, just regular, every day folks who are trying to get healthy. He couldn’t picture Kendrick Lamar being played anywhere  _ near  _ that place, not unless they wanted to be frowned at.

But the heavy beats do help him time his crunches, their thumping, excessive energy making something warmly primal turn in the pit of Jared’s stomach. It doesn’t help that he saw Henry put on his jockstrap before he came in, framing that peach-perfect ass so well that Jared had wanted a photo to hang on his walls. No, Henry is all smiling encouragement and steady assistance, gradually working them towards the weight room where Jared knows damn well he has no business being. He’s not a bulker like those guys, just wanting to maintain what he has.

Will it be worth the price of watching Henry’s sleeves try to contain his massive biceps? Oh, God yes, but Jared doesn’t want to be painted as a bon voyeur, either. He’s there to workout, not drool over his boyfriend. At least, Jared  _ thinks  _ he’s his boyfriend.

They haven’t put it in so many words, but it feels correct, at least. They aren’t fucking or dating other people, save for the fantasy trysts Jared indulges in featuring Dr. McAvoy and Henry with him in the same bed. Masturbation doesn’t count as cheating, and Henry does everything he can to encourage Jared in having a separate, personal sex life, because that’s as important as when they get together. 

He’s a good guy like that, and Jared tries to listen. Jared certainly doesn’t mind that most of his wanks now are inspired by Henry, and Henry is always super, super chill about leaving his dirty jocks right on top of the laundry pile if Jared needs them, and most of the time he returns them with a load added to the pouch, which just turns Henry on and he ends up frosting Jared’s face right there in the laundry room. Yeah, the tile under his knees isn’t in the best shape, but with Henry grunting and milking his cock above him, Jared’s willing to overlook little details like that.

“Now I know why I only workout with you once a week,” Jared says, taking a long, long pull from his water bottle while they take a breather. “My abs are signing a petition to succeed from my body right now.” 

Henry smirks, skittering his fingers down Jared’s front. “Just think about how nice your come gutters looks now, especially after I’ve fucked a load out of you.” It’s said so casually, so openly that Jared has to wonder just where he became so comfortable talking about shit like that in public, in daylight, nonetheless, where anyone walking by couldn’t possibly mistake what was just said. Another product of dating the man, Jared muses.

“I’m suffering enough over here, don’t… do that.” Jared can’t help but stare as Henry tilts his head back, throat bobbing prettily to drink deeply from his water bottle. His nipples are hard, showing right through his shirt, and Jared has to ball his fists so that he doesn’t reach out and just grope Henry’s tits. 

Seriously, they’re in public.

“Do what, darling? Make you think about fucking?” Henry offers him what Jared supposes to be a prize-winning smile, but instead comes off as cheeky, knowing full well what he’s doing to him. “Sorry, but when you’re around it just sort of happens.”

He pops his chest, shirt clinging like a second skin, and Jared wonders if it is indeed socially acceptable to bite his boyfriend’s nipples when no one’s looking. Henry always moans like a whore when he does that, and since they’re already hard…

Fuck, no, not going there. If he’s going to be bench pressing, he does  _ not  _ need to be flashing a boner at the world, too. One, because he doesn’t want to get a boner and two, if he does, Henry will likely end up talking him into doing something about it right there and then, and thus far, Jared’s done a pretty damned good job of not being arrested for public indecency.

Even if their last few “times in public” had been pretty fucking hot.

Like a few days ago, when he’d gone down on Henry in the living room knowing full well that Jensen was on his way over.

Or yesterday, when Henry had fucked him in front of the open window in Jared’s bedroom, overlooking the courtyard of their complex, where anyone could have looked up and seen Jared’s head getting yanked back when Henry had practically mounted him halfway through and made him scream so loud he was sure the neighbors would complain.

He still thinks about what happened in his office, three weeks ago now, and still carrying the faintest tang of sex in the air every time he opens the door in the mornings. Jared hasn’t said it out loud yet, but he  _ likes  _ the idea of taking the risk, knowing they could be caught - but more than that, it’s because he wants people to see that it’s  _ him  _ that Henry is doing all this to. Yes, it’s jealous and possessive, but Henry’s really fucking hot and Jared likes indulging that shallow part of himself.

Henry finds them an empty bench and pats it, beckoning Jared to lie down. “I’ll spot you, but we’re going to up the weight a bit today.” He’s eying the rack, and Jared trusts him to not push him past his limits - but lying face up with Henry’s crotch, right there at his face, and expecting him to not have some sort of reaction is pushing it. His jock does a decent job of containing his bulge, but it’s still prominent enough to give Jared a million different ideas, all of them lurid and ending with Henry fucking his throat.

God, Jared’s never been so thirsty to have a dick in his mouth since Henry happened, and they haven’t tried it with him upside down, not yet.

_ Focus, Jared, and let the ravaging take place somewhere else.  _

“If it helps, I promise this will be the last thing I put you through today.” Henry sets the bar across its holder, adding weight to each end of it, lifting each one like it’s nothing. “And remember, good boys get a lot of rewards.”

Jared sees an opportunity, and quirks an eyebrow up at his torturer. “Alright - if I do this, you tell me what that  _ thing  _ is that you’ve been teasing for weeks now.” Thus far, Henry hasn’t made any special requests beyond their usual range of filth, but Jared’s curiosity hasn’t waned enough for him to push it from his mind completely. 

Henry can be a damned cryptic bastard, when he wants to be. Jared hates being kept in suspense, and Henry damn well knows it too. 

Looks like Jared will just have to keep guessing, or just wait for Henry to spring it on him. Chances are he  _ won’t  _ be able to, and Jared has a fairly active imagination. So not only Henry cryptic, but he’s creative as well.

Total package, really, but on some days, downright unfuriating.

By the time Jared finishes up with his reps, his arms are yelling at him, his sweat has sweat, and Henry just… racks them with no problem, flashing Jared another one of those great big winning smiles, telling him that he did a magnificent job. It’s no wonder that he’s so wildly popular with his clients, overflowing with sincere help and encouragement. There’s something beautiful about that, that Henry cares that much about helping other people get to where they need.

And no, it isn’t all just sexy muscle guys he helps - Henry will help anyone who is willing to try, and can make the commitment. The more Jared thinks about it, the more he realizes that Henry is so, so much more than a set of broad shoulders and an animalistic sex drive - which he had so poorly misjudged about him before.

Something settles inside Jared, something warm and secure and welcome. He reaches for Henry’s hand once he’s finished wiping the bench down, and Henry threads their fingers together without hesitation. He leans into a little kiss, reaching up to take Henry’s sweatband off and free his curls.

“You did an amazing job today, Jared.” He squeezes Jared’s hand, heading towards the locker room. “Remember what I said about rewards?”

“Think I do.” Jared’s skin is already tingling, ready for whatever Henry might spring on him. “I don’t suppose you’re going to do the uh, thing now, are you?”

Henry just licks his lips and cants his head towards the showers, empty at the moment. “How about I just wash you up instead?”

Risky, but not exactly all that taboo - Henry’s told him that so long as no one is actively fucking in the showers, helping a bro soap up isn’t going to get them kicked out. Thing is, Jared is reasonably sure that whatever they’re about to do is going to go beyond just soaping, and unless Henry has some sort of ironclad contract that gets him out of public indecency, he’ll admit that he’s nervous.

There are plenty of other guys changing, and Jared does sneak a few furtive looks; he’s not seen this much body on display since his high school lacrosse days, and Jared spent most of that time just trying to get in and out as soon as humanly possible. Henry smirks when he catches him looking, leaning in to murmur “hard to keep your eyes to yourself, isn’t it?” and leading them to their lockers.

Jared’s starting to get hard by the time he’s got his towel over his shoulder and his soap in hand, not in the least bit aided by watching Henry’s ass jiggle on the way to the stalls. The sweat is still glistening on his back, every muscle in his back and shoulders rippling and huge. Jared wants to lick him from ass to neck, catching every droplet rolling down his spine on his tongue.

And Henry would let him fucking do it too.

There are at least individual stalls, with curtains that don’t quite pull tight all the way, and nor do they go all the way to the ground. Henry checks to make sure no one’s looking, ushering Jared into the stall ahead of him before pulling the curtain shut and turning on the water.

The heat is welcome and necessary, and Jared groans with pleasure as the steady pressure nails him in the back of the neck. He already knows he’s going to be useless for the rest of the day, thanks to what Henry put him through.

Henry puts his arms around him and draws him in, leaning into a kiss that moves slower than the rest of the world. It feels like one of those movie romance kisses, cupping the back of each other’s heads, water streaming over their sore muscles and bodies. Jared hums with contentment, surrendering a little further when he feels Henry reach between his legs and stroke his cock. His stance widens, letting Henry get a little further, giving access to his hole, should he want it. He trusts Henry completely, not a single touch or gesture unwanted; it’s hot, and wonderful, yeah - but it’s the level of comfort he feels when he’s with Henry that makes it so much fucking better, and it always leaves Jared wanting  _ more. _

The sound of the shower next to them makes Jared’s cock even harder, and Henry swallows the moan he lets out when he swipes his thumb over Jared’s slit. “I can’t keep you in suspense any longer, darling.” His voice is barely a whisper, only loud enough for Jared’s ears only. “And this is something that I’ve only ever felt comfortable enough to even admit or try with you, alright?”

Jared nods, his back pressed against the warm tile of the shower. “Tell me.”

Henry kisses him again, fingers tugging at Jared’s loose balls, rolling them slowly every couple of seconds. “I want to mark you as mine, Jared. Claim you, leave my… my scent.” He swallows, and it’s obvious to Jared that he’s just as nervous as he’s ever seen him. “I… fuck, this is bloody hard, I want to...piss on you. Then come all over your face.”

_ Mine. _

_ Only for Henry. _

_ Claimed. _

The nature of the act itself doesn’t faze Jared, at all - it’s the meaning. It’s primal, dirty,  _ hot.  _

Jared bites Henry’s bottom lip, growling “do it.”

Before Henry gives him a proper response, Jared is being shoved to his knees and his face tilted upwards, Henry keeping a hand under his jaw and chin. Jared sticks his tongue out, letting Henry tap his cock against his mouth a couple times, already hunger for the taste of him. Jared reaches down and tugs his own cock, watching the water run down Henry’s hairy chest and stomach, a glistening Adonis before his supplicant.

“It’s coming, Jared.”

Henry pisses in a hot, clear stream, soaking Jared’s hair and face, trying hard to avoid his eyes and nose. Jared welcomes it, tasting for himself, tilting his head back further so Henry can spread it over his chest and neck. He’s shaking with how turned on he is, overwhelmed by Henry’s look of true and utter amazement. It feels right, correct, like something about their relationship has changed on a fundamental level. Jared realizes that he wouldn’t do this with anyone else either, solely Henry. 

And the feeling of getting pissed on is really, really hot, Jared finds. He would do that even if it wasn’t for the purpose of marking him up, just because it’s Henry and he’s starting to find that his limits are growing wider and wider. He’s almost disappointed once Henry finishes, remaining on his knees and Henry strokes his cock, hard and fast, teeth sunk into his lip to keep from moaning, his hand having moved to keep a firm hold of Jared’s hair.

Henry comes, eyes screwed shut as his orgasm pulses all over Jared’s face, thick, heavy ropes of come that drip down his nose and chin. Jared keeps his mouth open, sliding fast into the headspace that tells him nothing but  _ please Henry -  _ it’s not such a bad place, really, and Jared is getting more and more comfortable in it.

“Fuck, Jared, that was so fucking hot.”

Henry’s pulling him up, crashing their mouths together and fisting Jared’s cock, keeping a thigh between Jared’s legs so that he stays splayed for him. He takes Henry’s cock and strokes him again, still hard as a rock, using it as his guide to his own orgasm. Henry always takes a piss after he comes, and Jared knows damn well he can go again.

“Think you’ve got another one in you, Henry.” He can feel the pull in his gut, rushing him faster and faster towards the edge. “Want you to piss on me while I bust.”

Henry groans, loud enough that it’s going to be painfully obvious to most anyone what’s happening in this stall. He dips his head, looking down as he soaks Jared’s stomach and cock, setting off Jared’s orgasm a second later. Jared can’t take his focus off of them, trading this powerful, base thing with each other, touched in ways they haven’t done with or for each other before.

Jared can’t stand to keep his hands on himself any longer, and the moment the last spurt of come washes down the drain he’s hungering for another kiss, sinking deeper and deeper. He’s pent up himself, and when Henry feels him start to go, he angles Jared’s cock upwards and stands back so that Jared pisses all the way up to his face, mouth open and swallowing a mouthful before letting it wash back down his chest, letting Jared stake his own claim over him.

“You are so goddamned  _ hot,  _ Jared.” Henry kisses him, their tastes coalesced between their lips and tongues, offering parts of themselves to each other that no one else has been given access to.

They finally get around to washing each other, and by the time they’ve scrubbed down and exited the shower, Jared’s floating somewhere above cloud nine.

Right as Jared is pulling up his boxers, he hears a familiar, warm voice behind him.

“Glad to see you keeping in shape, Jared.”

Automatically, Jared’s hands cover his crotch as he turns around to face Dr. McAvoy, dressed in nothing but a long towel. Henry’s behind him, coming around the corner from grabbing the shoe he’d left in the shower. He smirks over Dr. McAvoy’s shoulder, clearly enjoying his predicament - and checking out his ass at the same time.

“Uh, thanks. My boyfriend’s a trainer here and I… get free workouts once a week.” He’s blushing, and he damn well knows it. Dr. McAvoy nods, blatantly checking Jared out in such a way that’s going to be sticking with him for a while.

“I thought that might be who you were in that shower with - a little cooldown, or was that part of the professional treatment?” He gives Jared a smile that should be knee-melting - but right now he feels more exposed than anything, especially after the experience he just shared with Henry. He still has the taste of him in his mouth, and Dr. McAvoy, well… Jared isn’t sure where to look.

“I… wouldn’t worry too much about it.” Not the response he was looking for, but he wasn’t expecting to encounter his ridiculously sexy department head in the locker room at the gym. “We… Henry, you good to go?”

Henry’s stark naked behind him, because of course he is, just to watch Jared suffer a little more. “Soon, darling.”

Dr. McAvoy turns around just in time to see Henry pulling his briefs up, turning back to Jared and winking. “Good job.”

Jared blushes harder, and gets dressed as soon as he can. Henry humors him and does the same, whisking Jared away with a breezy “afternoon, Doctor” and a grin on his face.

“I think he wants a threesome, Jared - or he wants you, I can’t say for certain.” Henry tosses his bag over the back of his motorcycle, taking Jared’s and doing the same. “Could be hot.”

“Yeah, he’s my boss and I’m pretty sure I would combust if he got within a foot of me like that.” Jared can’t deny the tingling feeling under his skin just thinking about it, but the potential for a screw up is… massive.

“Mmm. Maybe we could take you apart and then put you back together again.” 

In all seriousness, Jared is truly starting to wonder if the powers that be have put some sort of curse on him, bound for eternal, sexy torment at the hands of handsome men from the British Isles.

It’s not such a bad existence, really. 


	4. Chapter 4

“I had no idea that American history was this absurdly biased,” Henry says, wiping his eyes for the fourth time in an hour. “It’s more like scholarly masturbation than actual recounting.”

Jared laughs, re-shuffling the notecards he’s been helping Henry memorize. “Why do you think I took a degree in literature and not history? You ever seen a bar full of historians get drunk and pissed? Yeah, not fun. In fact, five more minutes and there would have been blood spilled.” 

It’s two in the morning on a Friday, turning rapidly into Saturday. This is the fifth one they’ve had like this, starting somewhere around ten that night and going until Henry calls it quits. Helping him study for his citizenship test has been a joy, least of all because Henry wears reading glasses when he studies and Jared thinks it looks incredibly hot on him. More than that, he’s very astute, and the way he parses and learns is fascinating.

Jared is so used to studying with other academics that he had gotten bored of the whole craft. Not so with Henry.

“Because you enjoy difficult words and opinions?” Henry picks his hand up and kisses Jared’s knuckles, giving him a weary smile. He’s nearing the end of his rope with this, figuring Jared might get twenty more minutes out of him.

“Something like that - most doctoral students are a little more masochistic than most.” Jared finishes shuffling the cards, the only sound aside from his and Henry’s quiet breathing. They’re on the ninth floor of the library tower, surrounded by books older than both their ages put together, not having seen another soul since they got here. He knows that it’s taking a lot for Henry to be here, as Friday is his normal drinking night with his buddies. 

But his test is next week, and Jared is going to do everything in his power to help him pass. It wouldn’t be a credit to him or Henry if he didn’t do well. They’ve memorized the study guide back and forth, checked every available resource for what’s going to be on the test and hell, Jared’s learned stuff that he had long forgotten. 

More than anything, he’s particularly grateful for the long hours with Henry, just the two of them, sitting close and often wondering to topics other than history. Henry is so, so intelligent, not at all just the muscles he cultivates. It’s made Jared fall that much more in love with him, and yeah, he’s ready to call it that. 

Saying it to Henry is difficult, but he’s reasonably sure Henry knows it. Actions speak louder than words, right?

Maybe in this case, actual words would be better, but Jared just hasn’t found the right moment yet, not one where they’re both completely comfortable and open. After sex? Before sex? When Henry calls to tell him that he’s stopping to pick up more toilet paper and hey, they have some of those highlighters you like in the discount pen, do you want a couple packs?

Jared can’t make the words come out of his mouth, so he gets out the review sheet they’ve been adding and adding to the last few weeks. “Just this last thing, and we’ll go home.”

Henry stretches, his shirt riding up to expose his treasure trail, temptingly lickable and dark. “That a promise, professor?”

“Good boys get rewards, babe,” Jared says, parroting Henry’s words from a while back. “Unless you want to stay here for the rest of the night.”

“Bloody hell, no.”

“That’s the spirit - now tell me about the Monroe Doctrine…”

They get through most of the sheet, and once Henry starts getting cross eyed, Jared decides that he’s gotten as much out of him as he’s going to get. He leans over and kisses Henry on the cheek, resting his head on the shoulder for a moment. Henry’s arm settles around his shoulders, warm and secure.

“You know I’m really proud of you for all of the work you’ve been putting into this.” Jared closes his eyes, perfectly capable of falling asleep right here.

“Well, I have a few compelling reasons to do a good job.” Henry kisses his temple, making Jared melt a bit more. “Would you like to hear them?”

Jared nods, lulled by the soothing sound of Henry’s voice.

“I rather like my job, for one. Best so far, and I rather like the people of Texas, too. Well… the ones here in Austin.” Henry kisses his temple again, inhaling the scent of Jared’s shampoo. “Got a pretty fantastic apartment too.”

“Henry I found a leak in the bathroom this morning, it’s not that great.”

“Fixable - but I’m more taken with the person inside it. Might have mentioned that he’s a pretty great person.” Henry’s closer now, nuzzling Jared’s jaw. “Even if he thinks he’s not a good match for me.”

Jared sighs, still trying to get used to Henry’s easy, effusive praise of him. “There’s some truth in that.”

“No, there isn’t, Jared.” Henry reaches for his hand and threads their fingers together, holding him as close as their chairs will allow. “Because not only is he a good person, but he’s a phenomenal boyfriend whom I happen to love indescribably.”

_ Love. _

Those words really did just come out of Henry’s mouth, didn’t they?

“You do?”

“Yes, Jared.” Henry kisses him for real this time, gently sweet and inviting. “I love you.”

Jared lets the kiss take over his senses, opening his mouth for Henry’s tongue while he tries to make his brain say it back. Henry doesn’t seem like he’s expecting it right away; at the very least, he’s giving Jared the chance to collect himself before he does. It makes his heart beat a little slower, like time has slowed down just for him to savor that moment for as long as wants.

How long has it been since he’s had those words said to him, or said them back?

Too, too long.

When Henry pulls back, Jared feels so wonderfully overwhelmed that it takes a few minutes for him to get his brain working again, smiling and holding Henry’s face like he’s not entirely sure he’s real. Henry doesn’t look expectant or disappointed that Jared hasn’t said it back, merely happy to be here with him. That makes him really ludicrously happy, and it isn’t all that hard to find those words.

“I love you too, Henry.” Another kiss, this one sensual, deeper. “A whole lot.”

Henry hums agreement, his hand landing on Jared’s thigh and squeezing it. Heat rushes through Jared’s body and he closes his eyes, leaning back into the kiss that hadn’t really ended, merely paused. He’s aware of his skin prickling with desire, his whole being leaning towards the source of all that warmth. Henry’s hand moves up his leg, fingers brushing the outline of his cock, giving Jared the out if he doesn’t want this to go any further.

Like Jared’s had a hard time saying no to all the risky sex Henry’s been letting him try out lately.

“How quiet do you think you can be, Jared?” Henry hasn’t moved any further, instead rubbing his thumb up and down the ticklish inside of his thigh. Jared wants to squirm, but Henry’s so close and smells so amazing that he can’t, wanting to soak in it until he drowns.

“Depends on how hard you clamp your hand over my mouth.” Not the answer Jared was expecting to come out of his mouth, but it’s the one that feels right. “Unless you’re gonna give me reason to scream.”

Henry’s eyes gleam with wicked intent, and he finally moves his hand up to squeeze Jared’s rapidly hardening cock through his slacks. “Makes me sound like some sort of monster, don’t you think?”

“Only because you are, and in case you haven’t noticed, I’ve kinda gotten in touch with my inner bottom since I found that out.” Jared already knows how he wants him, fast and hard, bent over whatever solid object looks the most comfortable at the time. “My ass is yours, Henry.”

“Then it would be a rotten shame if I didn’t take proper care of what’s mine, wouldn’t it?”

Henry kisses him with ferocity, drawing him up out of his chair, pressing him backwards until Jared’s back is against the wall, pressed between two towering bookshelves. Huge, dark wooden structures that creak a bit when Jared braces his hands against them, giving Henry full, open access to his body. “You can do whatever you want, Henry.”

Might not have been the wisest thing to say, but Jared’s horny and tired and needs something other than staring at review material. He’d much rather have Henry fill his vision and other senses, as he has so often before. It’s like the rest of the world falls away when he’s with Henry, and he wants to keep it that way.

Henry makes quick work of his polo and undershirt, tossing them to the ground. The wall is cool when Jared’s naked chest touches it, turned around and pressed against it. “You look hot here, Jared, right at home. Naked, surrounded by books…” Henry nips at the top of his neck, already working on getting his pants down. “Perfect little library slut.”

Jared’s brain flatlines at that exact moment, pushing his ass up and out towards Henry. “ _ Your  _ slut, babe.” He winces and exhilirates when Henry smacks him across both cheeks, his slacks now tugged down to the top of his thighs. He can feel the soft cotton of Henry’s t-shirt against his back, meaning that he won’t be taking  _ his  _ clothes off.

The contrast makes Jared’s toes curl inside his oxfords, as the only indication he gets of Henry’s skin are his hands groping his chest and his naked cock resting against his ass.

“Love you like this, Jared.” The plastic snick of a lube bottle opening (Jared’s just started carrying it with him everywhere, right next to his thesis) and then Henry’s strong, capable fingers, right against his hole. “Like you’re made for taking  _ my  _ cock.”

Jared bites the inside of his cheek hard enough to draw blood as Henry slides a finger inside him, the stretch of pain and euphoria flooding his system like a drug. “You’re making a pretty fucking strong case for that argument.”

If being Henry’s come dump for the long term comes with being ridiculously in love, Jared can live with that. He loves that feeling of delicious filthiness, knowing he’s been fucked and defiled by the one person he’d ever allow to go this far. Better yet when Henry pisses all over his ass afterwards to wash away the lube and come that’s leaked out of him, going that extra mile to make sure Jared knows to whom he belongs.

_ Kept. _

That’s the word Jared latches onto, letting it repeat through his mind when Henry pulls his head back for a kiss, two fingers inside him, curling and fucking so that Jared has to moan.

“Think you could take me like this, darling?” It’s not enough prep, but they’re both desperate and high off of the risk, knowing that just because they’re the only people here right now doesn’t mean they can’t be caught - fuck, what if Dr. McAvoy is around for a little late night research of his own?

Jared nods, not willing to go any longer without having Henry inside him. He already feels like a dirty slut, needy and desperate to be fucked. “Do it, Henry,  _ please. _ ”

He’s shoved back into the wall, Henry’s thick cock right against his hole as he pours lube all over himself. Jared listens to the sound of his hand coating his shaft, lewd and thorough, before he’s slowly being breached and filled, eyes rolling and closing. With this little prep time, he feels even bigger than normal, stretching Jared to his limits. Henry’s shown him his hole after he’s taken him, and it’s a gaping, wrecked mess every time; today won’t be any different.

Once he’s fully seated, Henry wraps his arms around Jared’s body and kisses his neck, murmuring  _ I love you  _ again, slowly rocking his hips once, twice. Jared starts to moan - and Henry clamps a hand over his mouth before setting a fast, brutal face, going right for Jared’s prostate.

The sounds of their flesh slapping together echo off the bookshelves, unmistakable to anyone who might happen to catch them. Jared knows he could well be expelled for this, indulging in such acts in open public like this but he can’t help it, not when Henry’s laying into him so well that it could be in the middle of the football field with every camera in the city trained on them and he wouldn’t care. 

His hands stay steady against the bookshelf, holding himself up while his dick swings with the motion of his body, precome leaking freely all over the floor and himself. Henry doesn’t lay a hand on him, letting his cock do all the work, grunting in Jared’s ear and muttering filth more to himself than Jared.

Jared clinches around him, bringing Henry back to their shared space. “Rotten little bastard,” Henry growls, smacking Jared’s ass hard enough that it echos for a moment longer than it should have. “Need a break?”

“Fuck no.” Jared arches his back as much as the space allows him to, as close to full doggy as he can present himself. “Just wanna come, Henry,  _ need  _ to.” He’s trying so, so hard to not touch himself, his cock pulsing with every one of his rapid heartbeats. 

“Can do that, darling.” Henry changes his angle a little, going for maximum stimulation. “Want you to bust all over this fucking wall, Jared, let the world know what we did here. Think Dr. McAvoy would see it, pick up your scent?”

Henry is an  _ evil,  _ evil man, and Jared’s mind can’t help but latch onto that thought, his kilt hiked up while he strokes his cock, tagging the spot where Henry made him blow. “Fuck, Henry, I’m close.”

“Know you are.” Henry fucks him faster, harder, chasing his own climax as Jared’s cock drips come. “Gonna give it to you Jared, promise.”

Jared shudders, finally shoved off the cliff, spraying come handsfree all over the the sandstone wall. It spatters all the way up to the level of his stomach, fucked out of him in gushes that don’t fucking stop. Henry nearly knocks him forward, hips slammed deep against his ass, pulse after pulse unloading deep inside Jared’s body. He knows he’s going to be leaking it for the next day, no matter what he does. 

He wishes he had brought his plug with him, just so that he could keep Henry inside him for that much longer.

Sweating, panting, Henry finally eases off, lowering Jared to the floor and into his lap, back against the bookshelf behind them. “Hell of a study session.” He’s smiling, nuzzling Jared’s neck, all tenderness and charm once more. “Think this is a pretty good incentive to do it more, don’t you?”

“What, studying or sex?” Jared’s surprised he can even formulate words right now, given how thoroughly destroyed he feels. “Because one of those I don’t need an incentive for.”

“Shall I try and guess which one?”  
Jared shushes him, wanting another kiss. “Less guessing, more of your tongue in my mouth.”

With that, Jared finds, Henry is all too eager to comply.


End file.
